Feindschaft & Freundschaft
by Noctis Lucis
Summary: [Wächter der Ewigkeit] In der Nachtwache treffen zwei alte Feinde aufeinander. Feindschaft Freundschaft Zehn gleiche und bloß drei verschiedene Buchstaben. Gibt es wohl deshalb so viele fließende Übergänge? [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren und Handlungsorte sind alleiniges, geistiges Eigentum von Sergej Lukianenko.

**Feindschaft / Freundschaft**

Müde setzte Geser seine Unterschrift unter den Bericht der Nachtwache. Er wusste, dass Anton ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Allein wegen Nadeshda, die munter von einem alten Zauberer erzählte, der aussah wie aus einem Zeichentrickfilm.  
Geser ahnte, wen das kleine Mädchen getroffen hatte. Und er glaubte zu wissen, warum Antons Aura plötzlich so klar und rein war, als wäre er ein Lichter ohne Zweifel und ohne jegliche dunkle Veranlagung.  
Doch Geser lebte schon zu lange, um noch an das reine Licht oder die reine Dunkelheit zu glauben. Seine Welt war grau. Die einen mochten etwas dunkler, die anderen etwas heller sein, doch in seiner Welt gab es nichts 'absolutes'. Er selbst sah sich als erste Stufe nach neutralem, zu gleichen Teilen angerührtem, grau. Hellgrau, versteht sich.  
Der hohe Lichte sah auf eines seiner Erinnerungsstücke: Einen Schädel in einem Astronautenhelm. Eigentlich hatte Geser diese Überreste längst ins Archiv verlagern wollen, doch seine Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, dass nur extreme Methoden Ergebnisse bringen.  
Als Anton Gesers Büro betreten hatte, fiel der Blick seines ehemaligen Schülers sofort auf den Helm. Antons Augen verrieten alles – und nichts. Keinen Schmerz, keine Selbstvorwürfe konnte Geser erkennen und gerade dieses Fehlen von Schuldgefühlen gab dem hohen Lichten die Bestätigung: Anton hatte mit sich selbst Frieden geschlossen.  
Natürlich, das wusste Geser, hatte Anton sich nicht selbst verziehen. Geser war sich sicher, dass Anton von jemand anderem Absolution erhalten hatte. Von dem einzigen, bei dem er zugelassen hätte ihm zu verzeihen. Kostja.  
War Anton wirklich in der siebten Schicht gewesen? Geser schüttelte den Kopf. Tausend Jahre hatte er gelebt, hunderte Menschenleben – doch noch immer hatte er Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Vor der siebten Schicht, die er unweigerlich irgendwann kennen lernen würde.

Plötzlich horchte Geser auf, fast unmerklich huschte der Schatten eines Lächeln über seine Gesicht.  
Es klopfte an der Tür, zögerlich, fast zierlich. Geser grinste innerlich. Er hatte zwar mit _seinem _Besuch gerechnet, doch dass sein alter Feind zu verstört war, um nicht einfach herein zu platzen, überraschte den Lichten.  
„Komm herein, Sebulon.", rief er und sah wie der hagere Dunkle seinen Kopf zur Tür herein steckte und unsicher auf der Schwelle stehen blieb.  
„Sebulon, du solltest wissen, dass es Unglück bringt auf einer Türschwelle zu stehen. Dort treffen sich die Welten!", neckte der Lichte seinen Konkurrenten.  
„Witzig", murmelte Sebulon, „Ihr Lichten habt euren Humor wohl so weichgespült wie eure Seele."  
Geser schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und deutete dem Dunklen sich zu setzen.  
Zögerlich folgte Sebulon Gesers Einladung und setzte sich auf den Besuchersessel vor den Schreibtisch des Lichten.  
Wie alle anderen Gäste in Gesers Büro, sah sich der hohe Dunkle neugierig im Zimmer um. Sein Blick huschte über das bunte Sammelsurium von Gegenständen, an manchen blieb er einige Sekunden haften und seine Augen verrieten, dass er einige der Stücke in guter Erinnerung hatte. Fast konnte man Nostalgie in seinen Augen glänzen sehen.  
„Geser", begann Sebulon unsicher, „Alter Feind. Du weißt weshalb ich gekommen bin?"  
Der hohe Lichte nickte, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.  
„Wodka, alter Feind?", fragte Geser im selben neckischen Ton und lachte als sein Gegenüber den Kopf schüttelte: „Du bist doch nicht etwa unter die Blutsauger gegangen, dass du einen guten Tropfen ablehnst?"  
Der Dunkle verzog das Gesicht und deutete auf eine kleine, alte Kommode in der Ecke des Büros.  
„Alter Fuchs!", grinste der Lichte, stand auf und holte eine Flasche teuren Scotch aus der Kommode.  
Eigentlich hatte Geser diesen edlen Tropfen für feierliche Anlässe aufgehoben.  
„Es ist wohl ein feierlicher Anlass.", sagte Sebulon und griff nach einem der beiden Gläser, „Mich erstaunt es, dass du diesen Tropfen noch immer im hintersten Schrank versteckt gehalten hast. Es gab viele Anlässe zu feiern – für dich. Swetlana, die Hohe. Nadja, die Höchste. Warum hältst du ihn noch zurück?"  
Geser zuckte mit den Schultern und hob sein Glas: „Auf uns, alter Feind. Auf das Zwielicht."  
„Auf uns.", echote der Dunkle „Auf die siebte Schicht."  
Geser stockte kurz, bevor er den Scotch mit einem Zug leerte und lächelte. „Ich weiß wieso du hier bist.", sagte der Lichte leise, „Doch ich kann dir keine Antworten geben. Ich kenne die Antworten nicht."  
Sebulon machte eine wegwerfende Geste und schwieg. Erst jetzt fiel Geser auf, wie müde sein Gegenüber aussah. Nicht nur seine menschliche Hülle, auch seine Aura wies Spuren von grenzenloser Erschöpfung auf.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an den großen Krieg, Geser?", fragte Sebulon und sprach den Namen des Lichten seit vielen hundert Jahren zum ersten Mal ohne Hohn, ohne Spott aus. Er nannte einfach seinen Namen, als wären sie keine alten Feinde – sondern Freunde.  
„Natürlich", erwiderte Geser und runzelte die Stirn „Ich hätte dich vernichtet, hätte ich die Chance bekommen."  
Sebulon lachte kurz auf, nicht mit seiner gewöhnlichen, hohen Stimme – sondern ehrlich und scheinbar amüsiert.  
„Natürlich", antwortete der Dunkle, „Denkst du denn, ich hätte dich verschont?"  
Geser schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte klare Linien in ihrer Feindschaft gegeben. Doch mittlerweile waren die beiden Hohen in einem Stadium des Verständnisses. Weder würde der Lichte den Dunklen, noch der Dunkle den Lichten vernichten. Ohne Licht kein Schatten, ohne Dunkelheit kein Licht.  
Die Gewohnheit war eine merkwürdige Sache. Man konnte sich an alles gewöhnen: An Geschmäcker, Gerüche, Geräusche, körperliche Gebrechen und sogar an Feinde.  
Lieber intrigierten die beiden Hohen gegeneinander, so wie sie es Jahrhunderten taten, als sich an einen neuen Gegner gewöhnen zu müssen.  
Geser sah zu wie die Frage, wegen der Sebulon ihn überhaupt heimgesucht hatte, förmlich aus seinem Gegenüber heraus quoll.  
„Sag mir, hat Anton von der letzten Schicht erzählt?", platzte der Dunkle heraus und starrte Geser hoffnungsvoll an.  
Doch der hohe Lichte schüttelte nur den Kopf und goss Sebulons Glas erneut randvoll. Er wusste, wie viel sein Gegenüber vertrug – schließlich kannten sie sich fast tausend Jahre und hatten nicht nur körperliche, magische und mentale Kämpfe hinter sich. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Geser, Chef der Nachtwache versuchte Sebulon, Chef der Tagwache, unter den Tisch zu saufen.  
Sie kämpften – immer, überall und mit jeder erdenklichen Waffe gegeneinander.

Und plötzlich traf Geser die Erkenntnis.  
„Du hast von den Gerüchten gehört, nicht wahr? Davon, dass Anton die dematerialisierten Anderen gefunden hat."  
Sebulon nickte leicht. Sein Blick hing unfokussiert an dem Glas, das mittlerweile mit leichtem Frost überzogen war.  
Geser ignorierte den Zauber und den damit verbundenen Geschmacksverlust seines heißgeliebten Scotch.  
„Wer war es?", fragte Geser leise und sah wartend auf Sebulon.  
Der Dunkle versteifte sich kurz und sah auf, direkt in Gesers Augen. Einige Sekunden lieferten sich die beiden Hohen ein visuelles Duell, bis Sebulon den Blick senkte.  
Nicht geschlagen.  
Sondern müde.  
„Ich... habe ihren Namen vergessen.", gestand der Dunkle und wenn Gesers Augen nicht durch die Dunkelheit im Raum getrübt wurden, sah er seinen Gegenüber leicht erröten.  
„Ich war ein Mensch, als ich sie kennen lernte.", fuhr Sebulon fort, „Auch noch als wir heirateten."  
Geser schwieg. Er ahnte, dass Sebulon durch die Ereignisse aufgewühlt wurde.  
Sicher, welcher Andere hatte in seinem Leben keinen Geliebten verloren?  
'Auch Dunkle können lieben', rief sich Geser ins Gedächtnis und zuckte leicht zusammen, als Sebulons Stimme die Stille durchbrach.  
„Ich verstehe es nicht, aber ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an ihren Namen. Nicht mal daran, wie sie aussah. Nur an das Gefühl bei ihr zu sein, sie zu berühren. An ihren Geruch. Aber ihr Name? Ich ... habe ihn vergessen."  
„Sie war ein Mensch?", fragte Geser und konnte nicht den Blick von seinem alten Feind nehmen. Er erwischte sich dabei Sebulon zu bemitleiden. Mitleid mit einem Dunklen.

Nein.

Mitleid mit einem Anderen.

Mit einem gebrochenen Anderen.

Mit seinem ältesten Vertrauten.

„Ja, sie war ein Mensch. Sie hatte keine Anlagen zu einem Anderen. Kurz nach unserer Hochzeit – oder waren es Jahre danach? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Doch ich wurde entdeckt. Und initiiert."  
„Warum die Dunklen?", fragte Geser fassungslos, dem jetzt erst klar wurde, dass Sebulon zu der Zeit seiner Initiation geliebt haben musste – und sich dennoch für die Dunkelheit entschieden hatte.  
Sebulon verzog den Mund, nicht zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, wie es sonst seine Eigenschaft war, sondern zu einem traurigen, melancholischen Lächeln.  
„Was bedeutet euch Lichten am Meisten?"  
„Die Menschen.", antwortete Geser wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Wir schützen die Menschen."  
„Egal was es kostet?", frage Sebulon, schwenkte sein Glas und bemerkte zufrieden, dass der Lichte mit der Antwort zögerte.  
„Ja", antwortete Geser schließlich leise, „egal was es kostet."  
Sebulon stand auf, stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und drehte sich um.  
Verwirrt sah ihm Geser nach und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Warte! Beantworte mir noch eine Frage! An was ist sie gestorben?"  
Kurz hielt Sebulon inne, drehte sich nicht um und schwieg.  
Geser kniff die Augen zusammen und sah durch das Zwielicht auf den Dunklen – und wich entsetzt zurück.  
Sebulons Aura war dunkel, immer. Nie ließ er seine Gefühle durchscheinen, doch dieses Mal war seine Aura die Antwort auf Gesers Frage.  
Ein schwarzer Wirbel, vermischt mit roten Streifen tobte um Sebulon.

Schwarz, die Trauer und Rot, die Schuld.

„Du?", flüsterte Geser ungläubig, „Du hast sie getötet?"  
Sebulon bewegte sich nicht, er harrte aus. Mit hängenden Schultern stand der Chef der Tagwache im Büro des Leiters der Nachtwache und war nicht fähig zu antworten.  
„Warum?", fragte Geser mit ehrlichem Interesse.  
Der Dunkle ging langsam auf die Türe zu und öffnete sie. Geser wollte ihm nach rufen, ihn anschreien und zwingen ihm zu antworten, doch das war nicht nötig.  
„Freiheit, Geser.", flüsterte Sebulon. Geser sah, wie Sebulons Schultern anfingen zu beben.  
„Damals kamen zwei Magier auf mich zu. Ein Lichter, ein Heiler – im Dorf gefürchtet wegen seiner Kräfte. Und ein Dunkler, ebenfalls Magier, der zurückgezogen in einem alten Schloss lebte. Sie stellten mich vor die Wahl: Das Licht – und damit mich als Individuum aufgeben, aber Gutes vollbringen. Oder die Dunkelheit – und Freiheit, grenzenlose Freiheit erlangen, aber meine Seele verlieren.  
Ich antwortete keinem sofort, sondern ging zurück, zu meiner Frau. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich anders wäre, anders als die Menschen. Ich zeigte ihr einen kleinen Feuerball, allein durch Magie geschaffen. Und ich erwartete alles – doch nicht, dass sie anfing zu schreien, zu toben und mich aus dem Haus zu jagen."  
„Sie hatte Angst.", sagte Geser leise, mehr zu sich selbst. „Du hast ihr Angst gemacht."  
Sebulon wirbelte herum. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen als er anfing Geser anzuschreien. „Angst? _ANGST?_ Ich war ihr Ehemann! Ich habe sie geliebt und hätte alles für sie getan! Die Magie genutzt um sie zu schützen, zu heilen und zu helfen! Und wofür? Im Gegenzug wäre ich verachtet und geächtet worden! Doch das war mir egal! Die Menschen waren mir egal, aber sie nicht! Ich war nunmal anders! Ein Anderer! Und ich wollte nichts weiter als Hilfe von ihr!"  
Geser wusste nicht was er erwidern sollte.  
War es das? War dies der Grund, weshalb ein hoher, intelligenter Magier dem Licht den Rücken zugekehrt hatte?  
„Ich hatte auch Angst, Geser.", sagte Sebulon verbittert, „Ich hatte Angst vor mir, vor ihr und vor der Welt. Einer Welt, die ich nicht kannte. Weißt du wie es ist von seiner Geliebten gesagt zu bekommen, du seist eine Missgeburt? Ein Dämon? Du solltest zur Hölle fahren? Von dem Menschen, den du mehr liebtest als dein eigenes Leben."  
Sebulon lachte trocken auf und drehte sich zur Tür, als Geser stumm den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Die Menschen sind wie Vieh, Geser. Was sie nicht kennen, fürchten sie. Was sie fürchten, hassen sie. Egal, welche Versprechen sie geben, egal was du glaubst in ihrer Seele zu sehen. Warum sollte ich eine Kuh schützen, die mir Milch gibt, aber mich aber bei der erst besten Gelegenheit zu Tode trampelt? Liebe ist nicht grenzenlos, wie du glaubst. Spätestens wenn es um die Angst geht, wandelt sich deine ach so hochgelobte Liebe in Hass."  
„Oder in Verbitterung.", ergänzte der Lichte leise und stellte zögerlich die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte. „Bereust du, sie getötet zu haben?"  
"Nein", lachte der Dunkle bitter, "meine Seele wurde nicht von der Dunkelheit zerstört. _Sie _hat sie mir genommen. Aber wenn ich die Gelegenheit hätte sie wieder zu sehen und ihr zu zeigen was durch sie aus mir geworden ist, würde ich mir das nicht entgehen lassen."  
Geser nickte verstehend. „Du bist der geworden, vor dem sie sich damals gefürchtet hatte."  
„Ja, doch ohne diese Furcht, ohne diesen allzu menschlichen Hass, hätte ich den anderen Weg gewählt."  
Der hohe Lichte versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
Sebulon war die Dunkelheit. Er war das personifizierte Dunkel.

Hass, entstanden aus Liebe.

„Und die Freiheit, Sebulon?"  
„Freiheit ist zumindest etwas, an das ich noch glauben kann, Geser."  
„Etwas, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt?"  
„Nein", lachte der Dunkle, „Kein Anderer wird jemals richtig frei sein, genau wie kein Mensch die wahre Freiheit kennt. Gefühle halten einen Gefangen, Geser, auch wenn man schon tausend Jahre gelebt hat, so wie wir. Doch zumindest ist mir der Kampf bekannt. Ich kenne dich, ich kenne meinen Gegner."  
Sebulon öffnete die Tür und ging hinaus, doch kurz bevor er die Türe hinter sich schloss sah er noch einmal zurück.  
Der hohe Lichte stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch, inmitten seiner Erinnerungen. Und Sebulon erkannte Verständnis in den Augen des Lichten.

Sebulon nickte und der Schatten eines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
Er sprach leise, so leise, als würde er Geser sein dunkelstes Geheimnis anvertrauen.  
„Du, alter Feind, bist wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der mich nie gefürchtet hat."


End file.
